youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YoungJusticeFan/YoungJusticeFan's Blog Post
My Blog Hey everyone! I'm YoungJusticeFan (duh!) and this is my never-ending extremely long blog! I will talk about normal things a fan would on their blog. Such as relationships, characters, comparions and all that other stuff. I hope you enjoy it. Artemis and Kid Flash? Hey! If you watched "Bereft", then YAY FOR AMNESIA! Finally Artemis and Kid Flash hook up, I mean if it weren't for Miss Martian to restore their memories, they would have been a couple by now! Ugh, couldn't she just let them like eachother than to not, even she thinks they're a cute couple! But, it's still fun to watch them fight... Young Justice Classic Song Ideas *Artemis: What the Hell-Avril Lavigne *Miss Martian: Tangled Up In Me-Skye Sweetnam *Young Justice Girls: Good Girls Go-Bad-Kobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester *Young Justice Boys: The Boys Are Back-Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu *Artemis/Kid Flash/Miss Martian: Sk8ter Boi-Avril Lavigne *Kid Flash/Miss Martian/Superboy:According to You-Orianthi *Artemis and Kid Flash: Shut Up and Kiss Me-Orianthi *Kid Flash and Miss Martian: Chelsea-Summer Set *Miss Martian and Superboy: Notice Me- Zeta Bytes *Aqualad and Tula: You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift *Young Justice/The Team: We R Who We R-Ke$ha/ High School Never Ends-Bowling For Soup/ Must Have Done Something Right -Relient K P.S: I know I left out Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy. Dudes are harder! A Clue On Who Artemis Is First of all, Artemis is my fave character, and second of all there are all the antics, Artemis is this, Artemis is that. Well she is so popular on blogposts honestly. Her full name is Artemis Crock. Her dad is probably Sportsmaster (which to me is a fact). She is not related to Green Arrow whatsoever. She is most likely the secret spy who's investigating the team. P.S: I do think she is the mole. Artemis and Kid Flash Miss Martian and Superboy? For a while, I had my suspicions about Miss Martian and Superboy. perfect couple, obviously like eachother and all that other crap. STUPID SPHERE!!! He... or her... or it, interupted their first kiss! I mean look at that picture on the left. See how close their mouths were together?!?! If that would happen to WallArt sooner or later!!!! And don't get me started on their kiss!!! Best Episodes I personally like every episode but my favorite one is Denial! I don't know why. Maybe because I never get tired of watching it, or maybe its just the best somehow... I don't know. Please comment or tell your fave episodes. #Denial #Terrors #Bereft #Infiltrator #Independence Day #Fireworks #Targets #Schooled #Drop-Zone #Downtime #Welcome to Happy Harbor Best Characters Artemis.png|Artemis Kidflash.jpg|Kid Flash Holographic computer.jpg|Robin Superboy 1.png|Superboy Red Arrow.png|Red Arrow Aqualad.jpg|Aqualad Miss Martian.png|Miss Martian Slider1.png|The Team #Artemis #Kid Flash #Robin #Superboy #Red Arrow #Aqualad #Miss Martian Justice League #Green Arrow #Flash #Batman #Black Canary #Martian Manhunter #Red Tornado #Superman #Aquaman #Zatara #Green Lantern #Green Lantern #Captain Atom #Captain Marvel #Wonder Woman #Hawkman #Hawkwoman Hello Megan = Most Annoying Catchphrase EVER!!! Hey everyone! Can you get a load of Miss Martian saying "Hello Megan"? It is not only'' really annoying'', but she's says it constantly. Why I find it aggitating and irritating (wait, I'm not so sure it's agitating...) she constantly says it and I mean seriously it is the worse casenario EVER! I swear if she'll do that in every episode I'm either going to, A - downrate her to least fave character, or B - find a way to strangle her! Teen Titans and Young Justice Hi, it's me,'' again''! I know some fans are debating rather Young Justice is like Teen Titans. Whoever of you guys think they are the same, YOU ARE WRONG!!! They are both very different in ways. Yeah, they're all a team of teenaged superheos, and yeah Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash were all in there once, or Robin being a main character. But, reasons may very. Why Does Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis Have So Little Screen Time Okay, I know there's one question that everyone is asking- WHY DOES ROBIN, WALLY, AND ARTEMIS HAVE SO LITTLE SCREEN TIME? I mean, those two episodes turned out pretty good, but they would have been better if they were in there. At least we have Home Front to loom forward to. The Moment We've All Been Waiting For, Miss Martian and Superboy's Kiss Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! I screamed in one one of those girly high-pitched screams! Don't get me wrong, even though I'm not a huge Miss Martian fan, but I am a SuperMartian fan! I mean WallArt is better, but this, this is a close second. The only thing wrong with their kiss was all the moaning. Category:Blog posts